


Brute Strength

by Stephano1294



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inko Gets Injured, Inko is Married to Ryo Inui, Light Angst, Midoriya Hisashi is non-existent, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku and Jirou Kyouka are childhood friends, Midoriya Izuku is a Brute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294
Summary: In this story, Izuku is born with a rather unique quirk, on the surface it seems to be a normal quirk, however, as he grows up, it becomes apparent that is quirk is not based off of everyone's initial guesses.Because of this unique quirk, many things will change.How will he deal with his instinctual need to be with someone at all times? How will society react to Izuku Inui?
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Kendou Itsuka, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Inui Ryo, Midoriya Izuku/Jirou Kyoka/Kendou Itsuka
Comments: 61
Kudos: 172





	1. Origin of Izuku Inui

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!
> 
> Sorry about the unintentional hiatus, I ran into a massive focus issue, this chapter took a whole month to be finished, so I hope that from now on, I'll be able to return to my work on my other fics as well.
> 
> No promises though as I'm bad at keeping those... XD

Izuku Inui was a surprising baby to everyone who helped Inko Inui deliver him. For starters, the boy had a slightly non-human face, which confused all the doctors and nurses nearby. Then they saw the father was just sitting outside the room looking fully like a dog standing on two human legs. So they shrugged it off as the mutation kicking in during the development, although the weird thing about the baby was the lack of a middle finger on each hand, and two large toes on each foot.

Seeing the deformities, they ran a series of medical tests on the boy to see if he had some sort of birth defect or maybe even a disease. Surprisingly, their tests came back negative, which meant that this was likely the cause of the quirk being a full body mutation. So they set a note to figure out what his quirk could do when he started walking and talking. Seeing no reason to keep the perfectly healthy baby, they brought it out to the Inui parents to see.

“Alright, so, first thing to note about your new baby is the mutation quirk he has,” the head nurse spoke up as she handed the baby to Inko.

“Really? My baby already has signs of his quirk? What are the big things to take note of with him?” Inko asked as she stared intently at the nurse rocking their sweet joy back and forth slowly.

“Well first thing to note is the lack of a middle finger on both hands, and the presence of only two toes on each foot.” 

“Alright Ryo, looks like he has gotten an animal based mutation quirk like yours,” Inko said with a nudge as Ryo smiled happily.

“Next thing to note is the jaw structure is more similar to an ape’s mouth than a dog’s mouth as you can see, so be sure to take him to a dentist once his teeth start coming in to determine his more natural diet. Aside from that, keep notes on anything that seems unnatural so you can file his quirk properly, and have fun raising your healthy baby boy!” the head nurse said with a tired, yet kind smile.

“We will, thanks!” Ryo growled out politely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inko and Ryo thoroughly enjoyed taking care of their sweet little angel. Whenever he was around people he trusted, he was very polite and kind, however when he was alone, he started to show large amounts of aggression. Of course as a baby, the fits of aggression weren’t that bad, however he had dented several bars during his aggression. It got so bad and expensive that they had to move Izuku’s crib into their room at night to lower the amount of damage he caused.

When Izuku started learning how to walk on his two feet, his spouts of anger started getting out of hand. So when he was 2, they took him to a psychiatrist to try and see what the cause of these outbursts was, and what they could do to help lower their frequency.

“Greetings Mr and Mrs Inui. My name is Goko Nirotasa, and I have done several studies on animal mutation quirks and how their behaviour can be monitored and kept positive. So what is the problem your son is having?” Nirotasa questioned politely.

“Well, he has some major aggression problems. If he is unaware of where we are, he will start rampaging around the place and not having much thought process, the second he notices we are back and safe, he calms down. Luckily we are responsible parents and rarely stay out of eyesight, but there are times where we have gone to get something to drink or use the bathroom, only to come back to find the crib damaged,” Inko responded as Ryo held Izuku next to his fur to keep him calm.

“Hmm, well based off of his facial appearance, his quirk must be similar to that of a primate, anything I should note about his body to help narrow down what his quirk is?” Nirotasa questioned as he scribbled at his notepad.

“Well, as you can see, his hands and feet are unlike any animals we know of…” Inko answered as she removed a glove and a boot to show him the unique parts.

“So perhaps his quirk is a mix between several animals, or perhaps it is not based off of an animal and is instead a weird mutation with a human and an animal,” Nirotasa explained calmly.

“We’ll be sure to keep that in mind for the future, what about his behaviour?” Inko said calmly.

“Alright, so I will just use the two comparisions I can think of as potential reasons why your son will become enraged when away from you guys. First potential theory is the possibility of a pack mentality, and when you guys aren’t there, he panics and searches desperately for you guys. If that is the case, then he is likely just extremely agitated, and he may not properly think his actions through during his desperate attempt to regroup with his pack.”

“I could see the potential behind that reasoning, what’s the other one?” Inko asked, hoping it wasn’t too bad.

“Well, the other reasoning could be the lack of a superior figure makes his body want to claim all the territory it can, and in the haste becomes aggressive toward everything that he doesn’t consider a superior.”

“That’s mildly worrying, how can we best determine which of the two it is?” Inko asked, already curious.

“Well, they both involve socialising with others. The best way is to set up supervised playdates with him and some other kids his age. After he grows comfortable and close with the other kids, try and sneak into another room to hide from him. If he gets enraged without any adult present it’s likely the latter reasoning, if he stays calm with the other kids, well it’s the former. Although I recommend if you do go away from him, stay close enough that you can catch his attention if he loses it,” Nirotasa advised.

“Alright so what should we do to help minimize the frequency of this?” Inko asked with a hopeful expression.

“I don’t think you can minimize it much more than ensuring he has at least either one superior or pack member is nearby at all times,” Nirotasa said with a shrug.

“Alright, thank you for taking time out of your day to help us, we’ll see about how soon we can get started on this experiment,” Inko said as both her and Ryo bow to Nirotasa for their time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inko arrived at their home and started thinking about their neighbors and their families to try and recall if any of them had a child near Izuku’s age. Not able to think of any, she decided to ask Ryo.

“Ryo dear? How should we best approach getting Izuku a friend or two?”

“Let’s see, Jirou’s have had rumors that they were planning on having a kid around the same time as us. We should check with them,” Ryo growled out lightly.

“You keep Izuku company, I will check in with them alright dear?”

Ryo nodded in agreement, and he started to distract Izuku by playing childish games with him. Inko walked into their bedroom and called up her best friend Mika.

“Hey Mika!”

“Oh hello Inko, for what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?” Mika spoke over the phone.

“Oh, nothing much, just wanting to help figure out stuff with my son’s quirk. Is it true that you two have a child?” Inko asked with a smile on her face, happy to finally hear her voice again.

“Why yes we do! Why, you want to set up some playdates or something?” 

“Yep, I want our son to grow close with your child so that we can do things away from him without worry about his primal instincts taking over.” Inko replied.

“Primal instincts? That’s something I didn’t expect to hear you say. What exactly is this primal instinct?” Mika chuckled.

“Well, whenever he’s been alone, he starts running around as if he was enraged, and my boy has such powerful strength that he has dented his crib a ton whenever he rests in it alone. So we decided to talk to a psychiatrist as they likely would have the best answers to this problem.”

“And? How’d it go?” 

“Well, according to him, our son’s mentality is likely that of an animal pack mentality, or an early rebellious or leadership role, and because of how young he is, his mind can’t properly handle the stress. I’m willing to bet it is the first one, which means that as long as he has at least one member of his pack left, he won’t enrage,” Inko explained to the best of her knowledge.

“Ko, you always find a way to make me chuckle. What makes you so sure your son has a pack mentality?”

“Well, because my husband shares a lot of traits with a dog, and canines always have a pack mentality.”

“Well I know Kyoka loves to pet animals, so I’m sure they’ll get along just fine, how does tomorrow at noon sound?”

“That sounds lovely, I can’t wait to catch up with you two in person.” Inko said with a smile.

“We’ll come over tomorrow that way your son won’t be overwhelmed by both new people and a new environment.”   
  
“Great! Talk to you then!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed relatively easily and without many problems. Both Inko and Ryo were nervous about how the meeting would go, they didn’t think it would go poorly, but both had similar fears of how Izuku would react to another family with his instincts. Ryo was hoping that Izuku’s internal instincts would be open to accepting others like his own were, but it wasn’t guaranteed. So they were just finishing the final cleaning of the house, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Inko called out as she gently set the broom in the corner.

Izuku was sitting in his chair staring at the door because it smelled of new people. He watched as Inko opened the door, wanting to see what’s going on.

“Mi!” Inko shouted in happiness.

“Ko!” Mika replied in equal happiness.

“Is that Kyoka? She looks just like you!” Inko said as she bent down to look at Kyoka. 

Izuku meanwhile was studying the trio at the door, his eyes spotted the unique ears the two women had. The mother had earlobe extensions at the base of each ear, while the child had tiny stubs of what looked like a similar quirk to the mother. He instantly started to memorize their scents unintentionally.

“Is that your little boy over there?” Mika questioned as she looked at Izuku.

“Yep, that’s Izuku.” Inko said with a motherly smile as she glanced at her baby boy.

“Kyoka dear? Why don’t you go introduce yourself to Izuku? We’ll be here if you need us,” Mika spoke loudly as she walked over to where Ryo and Kyotoku were chatting it up.

Izuku watched as the newly identified Kyoka slowly made her way over towards him. Knowing it would be better to get on the floor to talk better with this new person, he slid off the chair and landed with a little thud, drawing the parents gazes for a moment to ensure nothing bad happened.

“Hi,” Kyoka spoke louder than he anticipated, not wanting to be the quiet one, he spoke back just as loudly.

“Hello Koka,” Izuku responded with his best attempt at her name.

“What name?” Kyoka asked with a slight tilt of her head.

“Izuku Ini!” he stated proudly.

“Hi Iyuku Ini!” Kyoka replied with a bright smile.

“Wanna play?” Izuku asked with a smile.

“YA!” Kyoka shouted with enthusiasm at having a person to play with.

Both were unaware of the videos and pictures being taken by the proud mothers watching their babies interact. Izuku led Kyoka to his toy collection as he pulled out several large blocks and laid them all on the ground in front of them as they got to work putting them together, then Kyoka undid some of Izuku’s wall when he wasn’t looking. Of course when he spotted what she had done, he quickly replicated what she did to his.

“Iyuku! Why?” Kyoka questioned loudly.

“You did first!” Izuku defended himself.

Before long, the two began to just repeat “No you did” at each other as they quickly forgot about their toys. However, suddenly Kyoka let out a gasp when the two were basically face to face, the gasp gained all of the parents attention. Growing confused as to why Kyoka let out a weird breath, he stopped what he was doing to tilt his head at his new friend.

“Is that toof?” Kyoka questioned as she pointed at his gums.

Hearing what Kyoka said, Inko immediately rushed over in curiosity and surprise. Izuku suddenly noticed Inko immediately picking him up and placing him on a chair, the movement causing Izuku to notice the discomfort in his mouth. Inko opened his mouth to get a look and noticed some white sticking out of his gums, carefully inserting her finger into his mouth, she let her finger touch the tooth, and immediately felt a jolt of pain.

Taking her finger out of his mouth, she noticed his tooth had punctured her finger, not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to cause an indent. Not wasting a second she immediately spun towards everyone watching and looked Ryo in the eyes.

“Honey, do you know where your old teething toys are? Because Izuku is gaining his first teeth, and they are definitely animal teeth,” Inko spoke up, watching everyone’s eyes widen minus Kyoka’s who didn’t understand what they were saying.

“Give me a minute to fetch them!” Ryo barked out, as he jogged with excitement over this milestone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that day, the two children grew closer and closer. At first, Izuku was wary of Kyoka, however after a month of playing together, he unknowingly felt his instincts calm around her. It got to the point where both parents could leave the kids alone for a few minutes to let them have fun unsupervised. However, they decided to try to see how long they could leave the two alone before needing to show back up.

Unfortunately, they failed to account for one variable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Iyuku! Let’s have fun!” Kyoka spoke loudly and wore a small smirk.

“What we doing?” Izuku questioned as he took his teething toy out of his mouth.

“Fun!” Kyoka cheered.

Izuku still didn’t understand why she always spoke so loudly, but he hadn’t bothered to question it, or to talk normally, he had too much fun talking loudly. Kyoka grabbed a toy and threw it with all of her strength, which was only a few meters away, she turned and smiled at Izuku to get him to try it. Izuku, easily followed what she did as he saw no harm in it. He grabbed a small squishy ball and threw it poorly, but strongly, causing it to bouch off of the table and smack him in the stomach.

“Again!” Izuku shouted with joy.

“Again!” Kyoka cheered with him. Both giggling at the ball bouncing off an object and hitting Izuku in his gut.

Izuku then grabbed the toy Kyoka threw earlier and repeated the same motion, only to become disappointed when it didn’t bounce back.

“Toy dumb!” Izuku said as he threw it into the floor cracking it.

“Iyuku! Here!” Kyoka said as she grabbed an orange off of a table.

Izuku took the orange and tossed it right into the wall, causing it to splatter against it, and for the juices to drip down the wall. The splat sound it made caused both to renew their giggling, and Kyoka grabbed her own slice and threw it at Izuku’s face causing a wet slapping sound that caused Izuku to laugh even harder. Both of them started throwing all of the squishy things they could find at various objects around the room they were playing in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika heard all the noises coming from their room, and she grew curious. So she slowly made her way into the room, and as soon as she opened the door to their room, she took an orange slice right to her face. Slowly reaching up, she wiped her face to get the orange slice and juice off, and then she took in the sight of the room coated in various splatters of food.

“Inko! Ryo! Kyotoku! Come here! It seems like there has been an accident!” Mika shouted to get the kids’ attention, and the other parents as well.

Within a minute, all of the parents took in the sight of the room that looked like it took part in a massive food war.

“Izuku, why did you and Kyoka do this?” Inko questioned sweetly as she kneeled down in front of them.

“It fun!” Izuku replied with a bright smile.

“I can tell you two had fun, but why did you start to use your food? You have perfectly fine toys all around you?” Mika questioned as Ryo and Kyotoku took part in cleaning everything.

“Koka gave orange, I wanted it to hit me!” Izuku replied happily, not realizing they were being disciplined.

“Orange made fun sound, so we wanted more fun sound!” Kyoka spoke up in agreement. 

Mika and Inko both looked at each other in disappointment.

“Fine, we’ll excuse you this one time, but don’t do it again! We got you toys to use for that purpose, the food is meant to be  _ eaten _ not played with.” Inko said sternly.

“Yeah, we won’t be so nice next time it happens! Your punishment for this is no playdates for a week!” Mika added on.

“We won’t!” Both Izuku and Kyoka replied in unison.

“Apologize or we won’t believe you.” Ryo barked out.

“Sorry Auntie and Uncle...” Izuku and Kyoka quietly said as they hung their heads down.


	2. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to a quirk dentist to help figure out what he should eat more of. Then Izuku and Kyoka get enrolled in a school and gain some new friends.
> 
> During his aging, his quirk starts to affect him physically, what changes happen during the first few years of his life?
> 
> However it's not all sunshine and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking over two months to update yet again, however I also didn't plan on this being an 11k chapter. 
> 
> I hope I'm able to lower my slow updating schedule down to less than two months, but I have my doubts.
> 
> As always, I shall thank my beta for cleaning the chapter up on this and his work is appreaciated.

During the period where Izuku and Kyoka couldn’t have any playdates, Inko and Ryo decided to take him to a dentist so they could help with any dietary suggestions. So on a day where they both had the day off, they took Izuku in so they could begin giving him the proper food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Greetings Mr and Mrs Inui, my name is Yuga Kiruto and I’ll be your son’s dentist for today,” Kiruto introduced with a bow.

“Nice to meet you Mr.Kiruto!” Inko replied with a smile.

After walking them to a seat where Izuku could sit and get looked at, Kiruto started setting numerous devices on the desk beside them. Once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed, he spun in his chair to face Izuku.

“Hey there little guy, how are you doing?” Kiruto questioned with a smile that Izuku could clearly hear.

“Good. Miss friend though,” Izuku replied with a frown.

“Oh? Why don’t your parents explain while you open your mouth?” Kiruto said with a poke to his nose.

Complying with what this friendly person wants, he opened his mouth, and allowed Kiruto to look around his mouth.

“Well, we have both him and his friend grounded for a stunt they pulled when we left them alone together. If they keep up their good behaviour, we may be convinced to remove your punishments,” Inko emphasised with a poke on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Well, I can say these are most definitely not human teeth, so his diet may not be an omnivore diet like ours can be. His canines are definitely sharper than a human’s, so I’m leaning towards him being a carnivore, but sharp teeth may just be for stripping plants easily apart,” Kiruto said as he shined a light inside of Izuku’s mouth.

“What do you mean sharper than a human’s?” Ryo barked out quietly.

“Well, I can see signs that his front teeth are slightly jagged instead of flat like our teeth are, but that could just be when it’s forming. What I can say is that I can see the start of some human teeth in his mouth, but they are significantly smaller than his other non-human teeth,” Kiruto said as he wiped his hands then grabbed another tool off of the desk.

“So you recommend we feed him meat instead of vegetables?” Inko asked as she had a notepad out.

“I wouldn’t say completely, but I would give him a meat focused diet. Meat may not be the best thing to give him, but I recommend you always cook it to where it’s soft enough for him to tear into without too much harm to his teeth. Now say ‘ _ Ahhh’ _ ,” Kiruto said as he pulled out a metallic device.

Izuku complied, and opened his mouth audibly with the ‘ahh’ he was requested to do. Kiruto stuck the metallic device gently around his sharper jagged teeth, and he stared at the screen on the device as it read out a value to him, which he quickly wrote down, then he moved it to his more human teeth, and did the same thing. After he finished writing down the values he gently removed the device and disinfected it immediately.

“Okay… so… your son definitely has human teeth growing in… his other teeth are closest to a tiger or a lion if my notes are correct. So that means that he likely is meant to eat meat with the smaller human teeth likely meaning he has a way to help chew the meat before he swallows it,” Kiruto spoke as he flipped through a separate notebook.

“Huh, I was thinking his teeth would be more canine-like than feline-like. Any particular reason why?” Inko questioned not knowing how a dog quirk would lead to lion teeth.

“My best guess would be climate. Wolves are generally found residing in colder climates which means their teeth need to be able to tear through frozen flesh, while lions and tigers are generally found in hotter climates which means their teeth are meant to calloused flesh. That’s just my guess however, quirks are weird, so I wouldn’t try to use species relations in how quirks develop mutations,” Kiruto answered with a slight chuckle.

Kiruto nodded to himself as he mentally did a checklist of all of the things he had to do. Coming up with nothing else needing to be done, he figured the appointment was done.

“Well, that’s about everything you guys booked with us for, so any last questions before you go?” Kiruto questioned as he got on to gathering the cleaning materials Izuku would need to maintain his oral health.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that day, they gathered multiple types of lighter and easier to eat meat so they could add variety to their meals without excluding Izuku. Inko wasn’t the cook in the family, she could cook pretty well, but Ryo had a natural talent at improving every dish she wanted to cook. So she let him choose the meats they would be cooking until Izuku kept growing.

Of course, both Inko and Mika had decided they had punished their kids enough, so they allowed them to play together shortly after the week ended. They grew so close, both Inko and Mika started placing bets on how long it would be until they confessed, while Kyotoku was trying his best to say they won’t fall in love and stay best friends. Ryo played it safe and didn’t bet on either option just in case there were any mating instincts.

The next year and a bit flew by pretty easily for the families, no real problems emerged. But then when they were both four was when the real changes started to happen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku had noticed the growth of hairs on his body, which had confused him as he hadn’t seen hair growing on Koka as much as they had been growing on him. Inko assured him it was probably just his fur coming in like it does on Ryo, but he still wasn’t sure because it felt different when he touched the hair on Ryo compared to his own.

Something that also changed was Koka began to ‘pet’ him, which he was at first weirded out by, but quickly grew to enjoy. Koka began to always greet Izuku by giving him a head pat because of how soft his green hair with some dirty blond roots was, and his fur was developing in a similar colour scheme. Another thing that grew apparent shortly after this, was his increased weight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inko had noticed that she was unable to pick Izuku up, something Mika said was not a problem for her family yet. So with this thought in mind, she decided to find out how much Izuku weighed on a scale.

“Izuku sweetie, I want to know how much you weigh, as this might be another feature of your amazing quirk.” Inko asked her baby who was standing on the couch looking out the window.

“Okie! Where do I go? Will Koka show up?” Izuku questioned as he slid off the couch with an audible thud.

“Come over here, we are too busy today for you and Koka to play together unfortunately. However, tomorrow I promise you and Koka can play together for an hour longer to make up for it!” Inko answered with a soft smile as she led her baby to the scale she set on the ground earlier.

Izuku walked up to it, tilted his head at the weird device, then hesitantly, stepped onto it. As soon as he climbed onto it, he instantly spun his head to look at Inko, and he wore a bright grin, completely oblivious to the numbers on the scale.

“Alright! Mumma! What’s next!” Izuku asked excitedly as he wanted to speed things up.

Inko meanwhile was in a state of shock that the number that read on the scale was 199.79lbs. She knew her baby was heavy, but to hear her incredibly healthy baby had gained so much weight in four years terrified her for how heavy he might grow to be. Knowing that this issue was something that needed to be addressed and one of importance, she quickly called Ryo. After a few seconds of waiting, Ryo picked up the phone.

“ _ Hey sweetie, what’s going on?” _ Ryo said calmly.

“Hey, so I think we have something very important to take into consideration. You know how we’ve been basically incapable to pick our baby up right?”

_ “How could I forget the saddest moment? I was expecting to be able to pick him up until he was eight at least.”  _ Ryo whined quietly through the phone’s speaker.

“Well, I have done my fair share of research before this to find out if it was normal, and decided to have him weighed on our scale at home. Well, the scale read two hundred pounds, so furniture and schools will have to have stuff that can accomodate his massive weight, and who’s to say he’s not going to grow even taller than normal too?” Inko rushed out with a mild panicked tone.

_ “Inko, my dear, this is definitely something to keep an eye on, but I think he’ll be perfectly fine. After all, he’s had big mutations on his body, who’s to say his weight and height won’t be affected just as much as those? Get started on looking up mattresses that can carry lots of weight. Oh and inform the Jirou family too, as they should be in the know for when we go to their place,”  _ Ryo calmly growled out, knowing she would feel more at ease when he growled.

“Alrighty, I do that, thanks Ryo.”

_ “No problem, thanks for letting me know. I’ll talk to you when I’m off work for the day.” _

“Love you!” Inko said before she hung up the phone, completely forgetting Izuku overheard her end of the conversation.

“Mumma? What’s wrong?” Izuku asked as he heard her panic.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad sweetie, it’s just your weight is a lot, so some changes will need to be made so you don’t break things,” Inko said as she bent down to him, flashing him with her bright and happy smile.

“Okie! I can’t wait to find more about my quirk!” Izuku said as he jumped off of the scale with a thud.

Inko watched him run off to the television with a fond smile before she pulled out her phone and began her search.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoka was excited to meet her best friend, she had heard they learned a couple of new details about his quirk, and Kyoka was excited to share her new discoveries with Iyuku. So she jogged with Mika, eager to get to the Inui’s house, when they got close, they spotted a couple of trucks parked in front of their house. Before she could voice her questions, she spotted the unique fur of Iyuku, and promptly forgot about the new people.

“Iyuku!” Kyoka shouted in glee as she took off towards him, watching him spin around with a look of excitement on his face too.

“Koka!” he shouted back as he took off to greet her.

Kyoka greeted him by standing on her tippy toes, and patting him three times on the head, before ruffling his untamed mess of hair. Enjoying the little groans he let out, she continued to rub his head, letting out little giggles at his noises. Mika watched the two with fondness, however she began to notice the startling difference between the two in terms of size, Izuku was almost a head taller than her, and a bit wider than her too. He definitely would outgrow Kyoka, and maybe most adults in the future.

“Alrighty you two, let’s head inside so I can talk with Inko and you two can play with his toys,” Mika said with her calm and sweet voice, getting both Izuku and Kyoka to turn and smile brightly at her.

“Okie!””Okay!” Both children said in unison as they booked it as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Mika smiled at their enthusiasm, and she followed them inside and saw Inko sitting in the kitchen watching the two children sit down in front of the tv together. Knowing they would likely be distracted, she made her way over to chat with Inko.

“So, Inko, what school should we take them to? We both know they are a package deal, let’s be honest,” Mika said as she calmly leaned against a counter.

“Hmm, I’m not too sure, maybe Sanghelia? I’ve heard they can be really accommodating, what school do you have in mind?” Inko spoke thoughtfully as she watched Izuku and Kyoka cheering for whatever they were watching.

“Sanghelia sounds like a fine place for little Izuku and Kyoka to go to learn, they do have a reputation of making a lot of elite students,” Mika added while nodding in agreement.

“So how much do you think Kyoka will stick with Izuku once school starts?” Inko questioned offhandedly.

“Well, I think she’ll be pretty much attached to his hip for as long as possible. The only real big issue we’ll have with your son’s instincts is when one needs to use the bathroom, they’ll have to be separated for that.” 

“Hmm good point. I’ll add that Izuku and Kyoka are a package deal. w\We’ll also have to get Izuku used to being at least a room apart from a member of his pack, or else school will be very negative on his mental health,” Inko mumbled as she stared off into space.

“How many adjustments does Izuku need so far in order for him to be able to function at school?”

“He needs to have special reinforced seating and desks so that he can sit and partake in the class activities, he’ll need to be at the back of the class so he doesn’t block other students from learning, and now that. So all in all, it’s a fair bit of adjustments needed,” Inko said as she noticed the two children playing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku sat with Kyoka to watch some pro hero fights. They sat down right next to each other while they watched All Might fight against a villain group of like 20 people, all intent on bringing him down.

“Koka! All Might is so strong, I hope we both can be as strong as him together!” Izuku said as he mimicked a punch with his arms.

“Yeah! We make everyone smile like All Might does!” Kyoka cheered as she raised her arm in a cheer.

“I be Apeman!” Izuku said as he stood up and struck a childish pose.

“I be Hearer!” Kyoka shouted as she mimicked his pose.

“Yeah! We’ll be the best heroes together!” They cheered together, completely forgetting about the people moving and setting up his new furniture.

“Hey, Iyuku, what do your quirk do?” Kyoka questioned as she tilted her head at him.

“Momma says it will make me super tall! And super big too!”

“Woah,” Kyoka softly let out after hearing that.

“What’s yours?” Izuku asked as he sat back down, with Kyoka following suit.

“I can extend my ears! Not far though…” Kyoka muttered as she pouted.

“That’s cool! You have four arms then!” Izuku said as he pumped his arms up and down while carrying a bright smile.

His positivity took away her pout as she hugged him, Izuku instantly followed his instincts as he wrapped his arms around her in return. After she pulled away from the hug, she reached up and started scratching behind his ear. The sensation confused Izuku at first, then moments later, he started to melt into her touch, enjoying the ear scratching as much as the head pats she gave earlier.

_ “That’s sho good,” _ Izuku slurred out, feeling incredibly calmer and relaxed.

Kyoka let out some giggles at his face and quiet noises he emitted. Izuku began to fall over from his body wanting to reach peak calm by sleeping, before he could truly fall over and asleep, Mika poked the two of them with her jacks.

“Stop doing that you two! Izuku weighs a lot, so I don’t want to take any chances of any accidental hurting!” Mika said sternly as she retracted her jacks.

“Yes Mommy...” “Okay…” both said in unison, as Kyoka grew a mischievous smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoka and Izuku ended up continuing their affection towards each other, Kyoka treating him like an intelligent puppy, while Izuku enjoyed every bit of it, until his quirk started to get in the way. Since that day where the Inui’s got custom furniture set up for Izuku, he had grown to a massive five feet and six inches, which invalidated all of Kyoka’s attempts to give him headpats and ear rubs with her average height.

While at first glance, someone could mistake Izuku for a full grown adult, any longer looks would show all of his childlike attributes, like his baby teeth, short fur, and overall underdeveloped body. So when their first day of Kindergarten finally arrived, both Izuku and Kyoka were excited to see what school was like. Luckily for the kids, all four adults took the day off work so that they could be there if needed.

After a few minutes of walking with their parents, they arrived at Sanghelia Elementary. The school had a short chain link fence wrapping around the playground the school had, the entire school had a large brick wall surrounding the school and playground, while the school had limestone bricks to make up the walls of the actual building. As they neared the front doors to the school, they saw the doors open and a woman wearing a grey skirt, with a white blouse and black heels stepped out.

“Greetings! I assume you guys are the Inui’s and Jirou’s?” The woman questioned with a hand sticking out in a form of greeting.

“We are indeed them. What’s your name if you don’t mind us asking?” Kyotoku responded with a smile.

“My name is Mrs. Shimada, and I am the Principal of this school, I love meeting all of the new attendees to my school, and I hope we can help your children along to becoming an elite in their dream field,” the newly named Shimada said as she bowed to them.

“Oh, you’re the principal? Sorry for not realizing you were sooner!” Kyotoku said as he dramatically bowed several times, drawing a loving sigh from Mika.

“Whenever people hear about my name, they always assume I’m somehow related to a ninja, but I’m not, so don’t freak out over not recognizing me,” Shimada said as she placed an arm on Kyotoku to stop his unnecessary bowing.

“Ignore him, he loves being dramatic. I assume you’ll take us all on a tour of the school before we drop our kids off for the day?” Mika spoke up calmly, getting Shimada to stop trying to stop Kyotoku’s antics.

“Oh, yes I am. I got to say, I am happy you two decided to choose our school as the place where your kids will grow up. I can assure you, we won’t give your kids any special treatment because of who their parents are, unless both of their respective parents and the child themself agree to getting challenged more. Then we'll see about having their teachers give them more work than other students would normally get, unless they too request for the extra workload,” Shimada spoke in a clearly rehearsed and memorized speech.

“Sounds good,” Ryo gruffly said as their party followed the principal inside.

As soon as they entered the school, they noticed the lobby had two hallways connected to it, and a set of closed double doors on the north side of the lobby, and a room with windows showing the inside as clearly an office.

“Now, as you can see, to the north is the gym, that is the main place where physical activity will be had, we will sometimes hold gym classes at the playground, but unless stated the day prior, gym classes will be held in that room. To the east and west are the hallways to get to the classes, we’ll be going clockwise for today’s tour. Now, that room to the south east is the office, normally all parents and guests would need to sign in there, but for the tour, it won’t be needed. Any questions so far?” Shimada asked, wanting to ensure everyone was ready to move along.

“I have one, why are you doing this tour just for us? Shouldn’t you do it for every student together so they all can know where to go?” Inko asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

“We do the tours whenever the families can show up, if that means a weekend, it’ll be during the weekend. You six are the last family to get a tour, but we always will accomodate the needs of the family first and foremost.”

“Oh, sorry for taking so long!” Inko said with an immediate bow.

“Ko, stop being so apologetic, they said it’s fine, so ease up please,” Mika said calmly, drawing a sheepish look from Inko.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, any more questions?” Shimada repeated, seeing no one speak up, she smiled and continued the tour.

Shimada led the group down a hallway to a door numbered 50.

“This is the Kindergarten classroom where Izuku and Kyoka will be attending for their first year here, they’ll have Mrs. Hinoto as their teacher, she is in the teacher’s lounge right now, but if you follow me inside, I can show you where you’ll be sitting.”

Izuku, and Kyoka wandered in together, looking all around the room to familiarize themselves with it, Izuku immediately saw a chair and desk significantly higher than the rest of the desks and he saw that it was a forest green chair and desk and instantly smiled upon seeing it sharing his favourite colour, he then walked with Kyoka to study the chair, and he decided to sit in it to test its sturdiness.

Kyoka stood there amazed that not even a creak was heard from the chair when it took all of his weight on it. Izuku was likewise surprised that they had a chair that could support his weight so well. Kyoka grew curious and decided to climb on as well to see how well it could support their weight, she sat down on Izuku’s lap and let out a quiet hum. After a few seconds she smiled and turned to their parents.

“Momma! Papa! Look! It can carry both Iyuku and me!” Kyoka cheerfully said with a bright smile drawing all 5 adults' eyes to them.

Upon seeing their position, Kyotoku grew a horrified expression, while both Inko and Mika grew wide smiles, Ryo on the other hand grew curious, and made his way over. He studied the chair intently, applied a bit of his weight on it, then smiled, shoved the two towards the edge of the chair and sat down on the chair behind them.

“This chair is incredibly sturdy, could probably support up to one thousand pounds before breaking. Shimada! How much did the chair and desk cost?” Ryo growled lowly, then barked out.

“Uhh, I don’t know off of the top of my head, if you’ll wait a bit after the tour, I can probably find the details about it,” Shimada replied while she scratched the back of her head.

“That’s fine! Puppers, let’s get going so the tour can continue,” Ryo barked out as he stretched.

The tour continued on with Shimada leading them inside the gymnasium. Once they got inside, they noticed two different workout rooms, one was a small room with a few treadmills, a few weight racks, and a few other light workouts. The other room held larger workout stuff like bench presses, bigger dumbbells, and other stuff clearly meant for those who wished to take it seriously. Inside that room was a woman with golden yellow hair that went to her shoulders, and was clearly fit.

“As you all can tell, this is the Gymnasium, or Gym for short. This is where most of the physical activity will happen, the gym teacher is actually in working out right now, so you guys can meet her early. If you’ll follow me…” Shimada spoke as she led the group to the large workout room.

“Are you sure it’s safe to interrupt her workout?” Inko asked, being the worrywort she is.

“Oh do not worry, as long as your kids don’t try using any of the equipment inside, it’ll be perfectly safe, she’s our school’s physical activity teacher for a reason.”

After they got to the door, she knocked once, then opened the door and gestured for the group to enter. Doing as asked, all of them walked inside and stared at all of the equipment, before a loud voice interrupted their gawking.

“Well, what do we have here? This the last family Shimada?” The woman questioned.

“Keep your voice down Mel, they have sensitive hearing,” Shimada scolded.

“Oh, sorry about that guys. Didn’t mean any harm, I’ll pay attention to my tone when you are nearby!” The newly identified Mel apologized sincerely.

“It’s fine… Mel was it?” Mika asked as Kyotoku gently rubbed her ears to ease the pain.

“That’s just a nickname boss over there calls me, my name is Melissa Cortell. As you can tell, I’m a foreigner, I came over to live here ten years ago, haven’t regret it since, but enough about me, let’s hear about you two babies!” Melissa said with a noticeable accent.

“The purple haired girl is Kyoka Jirou, she is the one with sensitive hearing so she’ll hear you loud and clear when you say things. The other one is the one with an ape-ish appearance, he shouldn’t partake in activities away from Kyoka for his quirk’s reasoning, but if you read the email I sent, you would know the known specifics,” Shimada informed as she gestured to the two kids.

Cortell eyed both of the kids with keen interest, her eyes flashed blue momentarily, before going back to their normal lime colouring. After that, she left out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, and then a big feral grin overtook her eyes.

“I like these two already! Especially the giant furbaby, he’ll become real monster in no time!” Cortell suddenly said, surprising all but the principal.

“How can you tell so easily?” Inko questioned with a tilt to her head that Ryo couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“It’s my quirk, call it ‘Envision’, allows me to see what people look like in ten years. Never really cared ‘bout heroes, although it really helps with knowing who’s serious and who’s chicken.”

Izuku heard her comments about her quirk and gained immense focus on it, so much that he spun on place with an excited grin on his face. Kyoka witnessed it and let out a grumble as she could no longer pet his fur.

“Quirk?! Have you test it? Will it change time? Precise?” Izuku quickly asked, not giving her a moment to breathe.

“Calm child! I’m no robot, I’ll answer them one at a time, ask me again please?” 

“Have you test it?”

“Have I tested it? Yes I have, just used it in fact. If you meant if I’ve  _ trained _ it, then no, I only use it to tell how serious people are. Nothing else, next one?”

The other five people watched as the two got along surprisingly well Many grew positive outlooks on his pack instincts in school with Ryo was the most hopeful of the five people watching the encounter.

“Think his instincts won’t be a big problem?” Ryo growled out quietly enough that the children couldn’t hear him.

“I wouldn’t say for sure, we are his pack, and he knows we are safe, at least for the moment, so his instincts are probably calm, although this school can definitely be where we can test how far apart he can be from his pack before enraging. Although it’s definitely not impossible that his instincts may be weaker than we thought,” Mika spoke calmly, being one of the only ones not being optimistic.

“Iyuku will be good!” Kyoka said as she raised her arm up in a cheer.

“So will you, our adorable little  _ Koka~ _ ” Kyotoku teased as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

“Hey! Only Iyuku can call me that!” Kyoka shouted louder than intended, drawing the attention of the two who got distracted by each other.

“What’s going on Koka?” Izuku asked as he looked at her sitting on her father’s shoulders.

“Papa was using your neeknam for me, we said that’s our neeknams right?”

“Ya! Don’t use our names! We pra-pra-promsed each other!” Izuku complained firmly.

“ _ Fine, I won’t use the adorable neeknam, _ ” Kyotoku said with an exaggerated sigh.

“ANYways, now that I’ve introduced you guys to Mel, I think it’s time to continue with our little tour. So please, follow me,” Shimada said as she spun around and marched out, the group following.

Shimada led the group down a large set of lockers and past several rooms. Once they got to the north side of the school, they spotted a set of stairs leading up. Growing curious about all of the things they ignored, Ryo voiced their thoughts.

“Why’d we move past several rooms?”

“Oh, silly me, I really should’ve spoken about them. The rooms we passed earlier were the homerooms for the first years, second years, third years, and fourth years. They have their lockers outside of their homerooms, in your current year, you’ll not be needing to bring much along, so lockers are unnecessary. Up the stairs is where the middle school students go to learn, their classes start tomorrow to give the younger students a day to learn where everything is. Any more questions?”

“Uh yeah, what’s the room in between the staircases for?” Mika asked as she noticed the door.

“Oh, that’s where the recreational computer lab is, it’s where we allow students to book a computer for the week to use during breaks or lunch if they want to play games on it. We have computers for school work in the library along with a fully functioning printer so students can print up anything they need, but I’ll talk more about that once we enter the library. So let’s continue then,” Shimada spoke aloud as she turned on her heel and continued the tour.

  
  


The group soon arrived at the most empty hallway of the floor, it had no lockers along any of its walls, only two sets of double doors, one on each end of the wall facing the gym. The wall had several windows showing the inside of the room, which was easily identifiable as the library by the dozens of bookcases and books visible from the hallway. 

Shimada walked up to the doors closest to them and opened them up, gesturing for them to enter. Doing as requested the group all made their way inside and gawked at the size of the library. It had a set of staircases, a few dozen computers all grouped up on the south side of the room, two checkout desks by the doors leading in, and more books than they could count lining eight rows. 

Both Izuku and Kyoka could only stare in awe at all the books and computers everywhere while their parents had a more calm expression, but even they were surprised by the size of the library.

“You really invest a lot of resources into the library huh…” Kyotoku muttered barely audibly, before he shook himself out of his shock.

“Of course we do! Most of the books on this level are your kids' books, like graphic novels, picture books, rhyming books, you name it, they are all on this floor. The novels are on the second floor, however we have a similar layout on the second floor as this floor, so we also have eight rows of literature to be read. As we want our students here to become the best in their field of choice, we also have several books explaining the needs and duties of most big name jobs on the second floor, that takes up a solid three rows of books, the remaining five are dedicated to any novels the older kids would want to read, or need to read for a project.” 

“Wow… that is a lot,” Inko said as she was still trying to wrap her head around the quantity of information for their kids to use.

“That’s an understatement! You guys really embodied U.A.’s motto in this library huh,” Ryo barked out as he raised his snout into the air, taking it all in a second time.

“Oh yeah! You work at U.A. Mr. Inui! How does this compare to their facilities?” Shimada asked with a curious tone in her voice.

“Well, I will say that I’m impressed, although legally I cannot reveal anything about U.A.’s facilities without permission from the principal himself,” Ryo huffed out, as he scratched his ear.

“Dang, oh well! A rule for you two kiddos, the stairs are off limits until you’re older, there’s nothing you’ll need up the stairs. Breaking this rule will result in a detention for all involved parties where you’ll have to go over each of our rules over and over again. Repeated rule breaks will result in harsher punishments, eventually resulting in an expulsion. Got it?”

“Okay Shemadah!” Kyoka replied with a quick nod.

“Yep! Not ninja lady!” Izuku answered right after Kyoka.

Both of their names for her drew a fond smile on her face. Easing her posture up, she smiled brightly at the group as she turned to walk out of the library.

“I’m glad you two were paying attention, now I think that concludes our tour, so if I could kindly get all of you to follow me to the office, I can get you all to fill out a questionnaire where you’ll place a grade on the experience, it’ll be sent to the higher ups with the rest shortly after the day starts. I would also like to say that I greatly enjoyed meeting your two kids, and I hope I don’t see you two in the office for getting in trouble, or I’ll be disappointed.”

“Wait, you’re getting our kids to fill one out themselves?” Inko asked, gaining a horrified expression on her face.

“Oh silly me, of course we aren’t. I probably could have phrased that better, but our main goal here is to get them so that they fill out one of those in a couple of years, so no they won’t, just the adults. Now here are the questionnaires that I kindly ask you four to fill out. Once you’re done, take your two kids to their classroom as class is starting right away. Don’t worry about interrupting anything, the first week of classes are generally just used to get your kids used to the environment they’ll be learning in,” Shimada said while she wrapped up the tour. After they grabbed their clipboards, she casually walked into her office, leaving the group to their devices.

“I’d say she did an amazing job personally, what do you guys think?” Mika spoke up as she got to work filling it out.

“I’d have to agree with you Mi, she told us everything we needed to know for our kids to succeed here. There’s not much I’d really change.”

“It was  _ horrible!  _ I cou-” “Toku, shush, stop trying to be the exaggerated father stereotype,” Mika interrupted Kyotoku before he could go off on a tangent of flimsy lies.

“Fine! She did a great job,” Kyotoku admitted, as he sagged in defeat.

“I know our boy will know where everything is, he was paying a lot of attention, and if that nose is similar to mine, he’d be able to track down all the locations if he desired!” Ryo boasted as he pat Izuku on his head.

“YEAH? Well, Kyoka for sure heard everything and she’ll be better at tracking than Izuku will be!” Kyotoku shot back feeling competitive, drawing a sigh from both mothers.

“You’re saying Kyoka will be better at tracking than our son? Don’t make me laugh so hard with your jokes!” Ryo barked back, Kyotoku was about to fire back only to receive a jack to the forehead, while Ryo got *lightly* slapped.

“Calm down you two. If you want to have a pride measuring contest, do it at home, not here!” Inko scolded sternly with her arms crossed over her chest, while Mika stood beside her nodding along.

“Yes dear…” Both men muttered shamefully as they returned to filling out the questionnaire.

“Good, now where were we?” Mika muttered out as she picked up her questionnaire again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Izuku and Kyoka followed their parents to their classroom, and they saw the door was open, so they entered. They noticed that most of the desks were already occupied, but knowing where to sit already, they turned around to their parents to bid farewell.

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” Kyoka said as she hugged both of them goodbye.

“Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!” Izuku said as he hugged his parents tightly, then he glanced at Kyoka and nodded, both suddenly released their parents from the hug and wandered over to the other’s parents.

“Bye Aunnie Inko! Bye Unc Ryo!” Kyoka said as she embraced them, which they happily reciprocated.

“Bye Auntie Mika! Bye Uncle Tok!” Izuku said as he embraced the two, Kyotoku, ever the dramatic, burst into tears hearing their surprise goodbyes.

“I’m Uncle Tok! Mika! I’m Uncle Tok!!” Kyotoku said as he began shaking Mika rapidly in joy.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard him! Calm down, you’re making a scene and no doubt embarrassing them!” Mika said as she stabbed his side with her jack, and true to her word, everyone was watching them.

“Could you keep it down a bit over there! I understand it’s an emotional time to see your child off to school, but you’re going to be disturbing the other classes. Oh, my name is Yanagi Hinoto, but I’d like it if you called me Mrs. Hinoto, you guys are?” A blonde short haired woman with curls in her hair and pink eyes introduced herself to them.

“Oh! Kids, why do you guys start your introductions off, we’ll correct any mistakes if they happen,” Inko spoke calmly as she nudged the two forward.

“I am Izuku Inui, happy to meet you!” Izuku gruffly said

“I’m Kyoka Jirou, we are friends!” Kyoka cheered as she wrapped an arm around Izuku to the best of her ability.

“It’s nice to meet you Inui and Jirou, now if you go to your assigned seats, we will start learning things about each other once everyone gets here. Get to know your neighbors a bit, you’ll be learning with them for the next few years,” Hinoto explained as she gestured to the seats.

Once Kyoka and Izuku got into their seats they noticed that to Izuku’s right there was a short boy with gold sclera and blue irises, he had a very basic appearance, his hair was a neon pink colour, and he had a pair of glasses resting on his head. While to Kyoka’s left was a girl with wavy blue hair that stretched down to her upper back, aqua coloured irises, and a pale blue skin tone. They were both shocked by the size of Izuku and how furry he looked.

“May I touch your fur?” The gold and blue eyed boy asked as he leaned forward with immense interest.

“Sure,” Izuku huffed out as he stretched an arm towards the boy, who ran his hand along the small green hairs on his arm.

“Soft, will it grow?” The boy spoke absentmindedly.

“Maybe. If I am like dad, it will be long, but I am like monkey, so could be small,” Izuku said as he studied his other arm.

“Cool!” the boy let out louder than he intended, drawing everyone’s attention to him touching Izuku’s arm.

“Is it soft?” the blue girl asked as she leaned over Kyoka, who pouted at the girl’s actions.

“Yep! It soft, touch it!” The boy said at the same volume.

Before Izuku knew what was happening, he was getting swarmed and touched by all the kids, and began to feel overwhelmed and his primal nature was beginning to bubble to the surface. Kyoka recognized the warning signs of his rage and tried to reign everyone in.

“Stop touching him!” Kyoka shouted, drawing Mrs. Hinoto’s attention.

“Join in! His fur is soft,” a velvety red haired girl said to Kyoka, unaware of the danger.

“KIDS! GET OFF THE STUDENT RIGHT NOW!” Mrs. Hinoto shouted as she noticed the agitation growing on Izuku.

Hearing their teacher get involved and shouting, they listened, backing away from Izuku immediately. Seeing her opportunity, she immediately wrapped her arms around his arms, working on calming his outburst before it erupted. Seeing the teacher not shout at Kyoka, all of the other kids grew confused, and one went to grab Kyoka’s arm, only for Mrs. Hinoto to stop them.

“You heard the teacher, get off him,” A black haired boy said as he stood patiently.

“Why she not getting punished?” A girl with pink lenses on her glasses asked the teacher.

“It’s simple, Inui has a very unique quirk which has this thing called ‘instincts’ which means it can take control of him if he can’t be calm. It takes a member of his pack to calm him down, Jirou is one of his pack members, so she is calming him down. Let this be a lesson, only touch someone else if they tell you you can, anyone who doesn’t follow this rule will be punished. You understand?” Hinoto asked the students around her.

Once she received a collection of responses all signifying that they understood her, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, Inui, you ready to begin introductions?” Hinoto said as she noticed Jirou had stopped embracing him.

“Yeah!” Izuku cheered as he sat up straight.

“Alrighty, now, when I call your name, I want you to stand up front and introduce yourself. Because you almost had an incident, I’ll begin with you Izuku Inui, please come up and introduce yourself and your quirk.”

Doing as instructed, Izuku stood up from his seat and made his way up front. Once he was in front of the class, he let out a loud huff.

“I am Izuku Inui, please call me Inui, my quirk is called ‘Brute Phi-zeek’, it makes me super tall and heavy! Please don’t do what you did earlier, I don’t wanna hurt anyone. I wanna be a hero when I grow up like my dad!” Izuku nervously said as he focused primarily on Kyoka to keep himself calm.

“Good job Inui, you can have a seat again.”  _ ‘Now, to get your discomfort over fast,’  _ Hinoto muttered mentally. “Kyoka Jirou, come up please. Once she’s done, we’ll begin working our way through everyone from back left to right, and snake our way till we hit everyone.”

Doing as instructed, Kyoka jogged up front and stood before her soon to be classmates. She wore a small smile as she clasped her hands together behind her own back and began to alternate between standing on her toes and heels.

“My name is Kyoka Jirou, I am bestest friends with Izuku, my quirk is these jacks on my ears. It makes everything louder, so please try to be quiet for me. I want to be the bestest hero with my bestest friend!” Kyoka finished her introduction flashing everyone with a bright smile.

“Well done Jirou, now return to your seat so that we can progress with the introductions.”

“Thank you!” Kyoka said as she jogged back to her seat.

“Alrighty, now that she’s done, we’ll begin with the seat to the right of Inui, Golkan Shindi, please make your way up front.”

Hearing his name called, the neon haired boy made his way over to the front. Standing up front he smiled brightly and waved at everyone.

“Hello everyone, I’m Golkan Shindi, my quirk is colour changer, it allows me to change any part of me to a different colour. I hope we can be friends!” Shindi said as he did a little demonstration of his power by turning his hair red with green highlights.

“Very cool quirk Shindi, now we’ll move past Inui and Jirou, now Umi Katoka it’s your turn.” 

Hearing her name called, she hopped to her feet and walked over with small worry in her posture. Once she got up to the front of the class, she began to fidget in place.

“I am Umi Katoka, I’m sure you all notice that I’m blue, that’s my quirk, it is a n-hands-mint type where I take water to boost me. My dream is to be a hero who works in the water or a water trainer to help others move in water! I hope that was okay,” Katoka finished off quietly as she glanced at Hinoto, who smiled softly at her.

“That was wonderful Katoka, don’t worry too much about not having a set dream, you have more than most do, now you can have a seat.”

Not needing any more help, she quickly shuffled off to her seat to calm down from being up front. Once she got to her seat, Kyoka spoke up.

“You okay Katoka?”  
  
“Now I am, don’t like being in front.” Katoka muttered out quietly.

“We’ll help you right Iyuku?” Kyoka said as she jabbed Izuku in the side with her jacks.

“Yep, you want to help others, you need to do that more! Koka and me will help you!” Izuku spoke up with a wide smile, that brought a soft smile out of Katoka.

“Thank you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 25 minutes, they finished introducing everyone in their class, and then Mrs. Hinoto allowed everyone to play with the toys and chat if they so wanted, taking this opportunity to have some fun, Izuku stood up and was about to grab Kyoka to drag her to the toys when he saw her shake her head. Growing confused, Izuku titled his head, but when Kyoka gestured to the crowd and then her jacks, he understood her refusal. 

Their interaction didn’t go unnoticed by those they sat next two though.

“Aren’t you going to play?” Shindi asked confused when he saw they were still sitting.

“No, Koka don’t want to play. We chat instead!” Izuku let out as he turned away from them. Growing curious, Shindi gestured for Katoka to follow him as they rejoined with the two best friends.

“Let’s be friends!” Shindi let out as he pulled all the other people together, or at least tried to pull Izuku, but was unable to due to his massive weight, who seeing his intentions, joined the group hug.

“Okay, I guess we be friends now,” Katoka muttered as she stayed still in their embrace.

“To being friends for long time?” Kyoka asked as she held her fist out for the others to agree, only to get a confused look by Katoka and Shindi.

“Why’s your hand out?” Shindi spoke with a tilt of his head, earning a gentle nod from Katoka.

“To bump in yes,” Izuku said as he demonstrated it by lightly hitting her knuckles, drawing a wince from Kyoka.

“Ahhh, okay!” Shindi said as he replicated his gesture on Kyoka’s knuckles. Wordlessly Katoka followed suit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their interactions throughout the year, Shindi learned how to properly control his excitement around people with sensitive hearing, while Katoka learned to be more outspoken around in their little friend group. They all figured it out one day when they were playing during a break.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, what game do you guys want to play?” Shindi spoke calmly as he led the group into their favourite play area.

“How about hide and seek? Let Katok be seeker?” Kyoka said as she looked at Katoka, who inhaled, then exhaled audibly.

“I guess I can,” Katoka spoke clearly, but still with shyness evident in her posture. 

Her response took all three by surprise, only to be immediately broken by Shindi’s excitement.

“Awesome! How long you want to count?” Shindi shouted in a controlled, yet excitable tone.

“Fiff-tin?” Katoka questioned as she fiddled with her hands.

“Great! Let’s go!” Izuku shouted as he took off galloping with all fours to hide.

Seeing him booking it, the other two followed his quick action and ran off too. Knowing that she needed her eyes closed, she did so and began slowly counting to fifteen, taking almost forty-five seconds to count to fifteen. Once she did so, she smiled and became excited to prove herself. Using the excitement, she opened her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Here I come!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say she found Izuku first, his large form being hard to hide, and she found all three of them before they were called back inside. When they got inside, everyone noticed the bright smiles and laughs all four friends were sharing as they began to talk about their attempts to properly hide and caught up with their previous day’s activities.

As they moved into first grade, they all decided to have a sleepover together, it took a while to get all four of their parents to agree to the sleepover date, but they were all excited to have their first sleepover together. And like everything they did together, they had loads of fun doing it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m so excited to meet a hero as a farther!” Katoka said as she was walking backwards looking at her friends.

“Father, not farther Toka,” Shindi corrected her as he was trying to read a picture book while walking.

“Careful, don’t trip on that bench~” Kyoka sang out as she gestured at nothing, but her words caused him to jump back and trip over himself, and into Izuku, who caught him instantly.

“Koka, stop teesing him. He want to read, he can help us,” Izuku said as he lifted Shindi back up.

“That was easy, I had to do it.”

“Well, we’re at my place now, let’s go,” Izuku said as he unlocked the door and opened it to allow his friends in.

“I was thinking more big home,” Katoka quietly said as she stepped inside and took off her shoes and set them aside.

“Hah, my parents have bigger home than you, Izuku!” Shindi said as he jogged off towards the first couch he saw.

As Izuku and Kyoka organized everything away properly, Ryo emerged from the kitchen to wave at them. Seeing his father, Izuku smiled brightly and felt his body ease up, Kyoka jogged up to Ryo with Izuku following right behind her.

“What’s up?” Ryo barked as he stirred away at the mixture in the bowl.

“What do ya need us to do to help?” Kyoka asked as she stared at Ryo.

“Help?” Ryo started to bark uncontrollably as he set down the bowl, “this is your sleepover, go join your friends, Inko and I will handle everything.”

“We can help you! Let us!” Kyoka begged as she loved ‘helping’ to bake.

“Nah, need you two to keep the guests in check, who knows what they might do unsupervised,” Ryo huffed out as he returned to mixing a different bowl of ingredients together.

Knowing they couldn’t convince him otherwise, Izuku picked Kyoka up and carried her away despite her protests against it. Once they arrived in the living room, they saw Izuku’s special couch being occupied by the two of them as they held controllers. Izuku sighed quietly, before he set Kyoka down.

“Move, in my seat!” Izuku growled at them, confusing the two of them.

“What?” Shindi nervously muttered, shocked at the intimidating glare they were receiving.

“Move it, he has special spots, that’s one of then,” Kyoka said as she gestured at their seat, which made them realize their error.

“Oh, sorry! Forgot about that,” Katoka said as she stood up and moved to the other single seats.

“There’s room,” Shindi boldly said as he gestured to the open spots beside him.

Izuku however, did like his spot, so he picked Shindi up, and moved him to the side and sat himself down directly in the middle and relaxed his body into the soft cushions. Kyoka walked over and sat at his side, gently petting the fur on Izuku’s nearby arm out of habit, however Katoka saw that only three people were able to occupy the couch, and pouted.

“Why can’t I get the couch?” Katoka whined out, feeling like she wasn’t treated fairly.

Hearing the whining, caused Ryo to poke his head into the living room to solve the dispute.

“What’s going on?” Ryo growled out lowly yet also firmly.

“They don’t let me on couch!” Katoka whined as she pointed at the trio, which caused Ryo to let out a faint whine that only Kyoka heard.

“Why is she not allowed on the couch Izu?”

“They sat in my spot, I told them to move, she moved, he didn’t, me moved him,”

“That’s why! My little monkey over there likes to have the middle spot of the couch as his own that way he’s not squished into the arms of the couch. Would it make you happier if it was just two on the couch?” Ryo asked Katoka, who nodded silently, and Ryo grinned ferally at that.

“Shindi, you join her on the chairs!” Inko called out from beside him

“Why me?!” He called out from the couch not wanting to lose his spot.

“Simple, you refused to listen to Izuku when he told you to move out of his spot, that makes you forfeit your spot, now move or you won’t get any snacks from us~” Inko called out as she turned to return to baking.

Shindi grumbled as he stood up and wandered over to the other chair, once he sat down Katoka lost her pout and grew a smile as she grinned at the two of them.  
  
“What we watching?” Izuku asked his friends as he looked at them.

“Dock-you-man-perry?” Shindi slowly said hoping that he said it properly.

“Heroes!” Katoka shouted with vigor as she vibrated in her seat.

“Sorry Shindi, after hero movies we watch dock, okay?” Izuku asked as he reached for the hero movie collection.

“Next time...” Shindi said with disappointment heavy in his tone.

“Kato, what one you want?” Kyoka spoke directly at her as she showed their hero movies.

“Agua man!” Katoka said as she pointed to the case titled ‘Aquaman’.

“Koka? You next.”

“This one!” Kyoka said as she grabbed one titled “Avengers”.

“I choose All Might, he’s best hero.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching through Aquaman, and a half an hour of Avengers, Ryo and Inko came out with their supper which contained Sushi, Katsudon, Mutton, dinner rolls, assorted vegetables, and some apple slices if they wanted any. Before they could sit down and properly eat their meals, Inko brought in 4 glasses of milk, a jug of water, and some wine for herself.

After their filling dinner they watched the rest of the avengers, then brought out cinnamon rolls for their light dessert to eat while watching through Izuku’s pick of All Might’s third movie. During which, all four of them began to crash and fall asleep at random points during the movie.

First one asleep was Kyoka, who fell asleep snuggling into Izuku’s fur for warmth, then Shindi was next one to fall asleep as he fell asleep ten minutes later, just after the second villain encounter was resolved. Katoka gave Izuku a run for his money as she managed to stay awake for almost the entire movie, falling asleep just as the finale began. Izuku finally succumbed to sleep right as All Might lunged to deliver the final blow, barely missing it.

Inko and Ryo both smiled softly at each other when they saw each one fall asleep. Once Izuku fell asleep, they shut the movie off and began to get each of them into their respective sleeping bag, with the exception of Izuku as he was far too heavy to move without disturbing him, leaving him sleeping away on the couch. 

Once they were satisfied with each of them sleeping comfortably, they tiptoed off to their rooms to sleep as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Happy birthday Izuku! You’re eight years away from U.A.!” A voice rang from behind him as Izuku felt a pair of arms try to wrap around his torso.

“Thanks Golkan!” Izuku said as he wrapped his arms around Golkan in response to his hug.

“The party still on at your place?” Golkan asked as he swept his hand through his hair turning the strands he touched aqua, while keeping the rest of his hair jet black.

“The Ape doesn’t have anywhere else, Chameleon,” Kyoka said from Izuku’s left.

“Chameleon? You just gave us animal nicknames today?” Golkan questioned as he resisted the urge to change his hair colour again.

“Nah, just felt like poking fun at ya, after all you are clearly thinking about Umi with that new hair colour you added~” Kyoka sang with a mischievous smirk on her face.

“I’M NOT!” Golkan shouted in embarrassment, only to hear them snickering.

“Sure, your hair happens to have highlighted shades in the colour of the ocean. Same as me being completely human. Just lies.” Izuku huffed out as he led the group to their class.

“Be happy Umi wasn’t here, we’ll be quiet for today though as you’re not the focus for today,” Kyoka said as she opened their classroom door and allowed the other two in before following in behind them.

Once everyone in their class got seated, their teacher, Mr. Pejire clapped to get everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for your attention. Now, before we get started, let’s wish Izuku Inui a happy birthday.”

“Happy Birthday Inui/Izuku!” The class shouted as they all clapped smiling brightly at him.

Feeling quite energetic and happy at all the birthday wishes, Izuku stood up, and knelt onto the ground, one hand on his left knee, and one on the tiles. Then he took a deep breath and pulled his head down, then raised it to the sky, and let out his signature call out.

“Ahhhhooooooooooowwwww!” He howled out quietly enough that Kyoka didn’t get hurt by it, but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

After hearing him pull that off, the class let out a few whistles of congratulations, much to Kyoka’s suffering.

“Now that that is done and out of the way, onto today’s announcements!” Pejire spoke loud enough to be heard over the whistles, which led to everyone returning to their seats immediately.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you practice that howl frequently? I swear you keep getting better at sounding like a wild animal.” Umi asked.

“Umi, I don’t practice, it’s often incredibly natural to let out when the moment calls for it, but I should really practice it, because if I wish to make an entrance and strike fear into the villains, then I will need to make it intimidating, yet calming for any civilians who hear it.”

“I can vouch for him not practicing, otherwise I’d have incredibly bad hearing by now with how dedicated he is to training to become a hero.” Kyoka said calmly.

“It’s always so hard to believe how tall you are, you have to be taller than the Symbol of Peace right?” Golkan said as he felt jealousy rise at how tall their friend was.

“I’m definitely taller than him, whether that accounts for his hair or not I can’t tell you, but All Might is two hundred and twenty centimeters tall, I’m two hundred and twenty-eight centimeters tall. I can’t wait till I meet him in person, my twelfth birthday is when my dad says he will try to get an opportunity to meet him in person!” Izuku muttered out with a massive grin.

“And now Ape is in hero mode. Let’s just hurry up to his place so we can start partying sooner,” Kyoka fondly muttered out.

They spent no longer than five minutes walking before they arrived back at the Inui household. Once they got there they saw six vehicles parked outside of his house, as they stepped inside they saw multiple adults all sitting at the large table they had set up.

“Ah, the birthday boy has arrived, his friends are here too!” An elderly grey haired man with a suit spoke up.

“Hello Grandpa Teshiro, and Lakaro. Hello Grandma Tina, and Katsuna. Wasn’t expecting you both to be here already!” Izuku said as he bowed low.

“Uh, Izuku? Which side of the family are each of them from? You never told us,” Golkan spoke out, drawing chuckles from the grandparents.

“No need to ask him deary, Katsuna and Lakaro are the parents of ol’ Ryo, while Teshiro and I are the parents of our little Inky!” Tina said with a smile as she pat Inko’s head fondly.

“Ah! Alright! Greetings! I hope we can get along fine!” Golkan spoke hurriedly as he bowed like Izuku did.

“You don’t need to be so formal with us, we hope you can treat us as you would any friend or family member.” Lakaro said as he pulled Golkan into a hug, then ruffled his hair as he unwrapped his arms.

“As much as introductions are nice and all, we should get to celebrating our birthday boy’s birthday before we reach dinner time. I know you kids want to play games together before the day is over, so you better hurry up!” Mika said as she got in between the parents.

Nodding in acceptance, Izuku raced his friends to the television, where they began to play friendly competitions between each other. They alternated between playing Mario Kart, Smash, Call of Duty, and then they finished it off playing Minecraft to relax after such ‘hard’ battles, which basically were the others letting Izuku win.

They were in the middle of building their big base together when Izuku smelt candles burning and smiled brightly, turning his head just in time to see his cake lit up with candles, being brought over to him.

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Izuku, and many more to come~” Mika sang out with a microphone, bringing a smile to Izuku’s face.

“Come on son, you know the drill, tell anyone your wish, and it’ll fail to come true!” Ryo barked out away from the candles to not accidentally blow any out.

After closing his eyes for a few seconds, he snapped them open and blew both candles out at once. Everyone cheered for him and pat him on the back, Kyoka sneaking a head pat in before she returned to her seat.

“Now onto our birthday boy’s favourite meal!” Kyotoku declared as he emerged from the kitchen with several plates and bowls, with Mika and Inko helping him bring everything out of the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you all for coming to my birthday party!” Izuku shouted to everyone who was leaving.

“We’ll see you tomorrow alright buddy?” Golkan said as he held out his fist to Izuku, who of course gave it a light bump.

“Of course! I hope the food you ate wasn’t too much for you!” Izuku barked back with a smile.

“My parents allowed me to walk with you guys to school tomorrow, so I can’t wait to walk with you guys!” Umi sang as she skipped away from them, beaming brightly.

“Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone you big ape!” Kyoka snarkaly shot at Izuku as she followed her parents into their car.

As he waved goodbye to his friends, Inko shook his shoulders to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Izuku spoke, not taking his attention off of his friends’ vehicles.

“You remember how we never got you any presents? Well, we didn’t quite know what to get you to be honest, which is why we are letting you choose two things from the nearby hero store as your present from us! Does that sound good?” Inko asked as she smiled at him, feeling happy that he has such wonderful friends.

“Yes it does! Let me get ready to go!” Izuku shouted as he dashed into his house to get his jacket and shoes on.

He returned a minute later and smiled at her.

“Alright Izuku, let’s get going so we can get your present at the hero store before it closes.”  
  
“Okay!” Izuku howled out briefly as he followed her out of the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man threw on an ebony black trenchcoat, and slid on his white skull mask. Fastening it on tightly to not allow it to be dislodged, before pulling the hood to rest overtop of his head to hide his appearance. He then grabbed his two shotguns off of a rack nearby and slid them into his trenchcoat, before tying it closed. Once he tied his trenchcoat closed, he slipped on his black gloves, and grey combat boots, and then exited into the back alley, where he made his way discreetly into the crowds to blend in.

As he walked with the crowd, he mumbled into his bluetooth.

“Gabriel, reporting in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this fic once more before returning to my other fics, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time!
> 
> [The Discord server I frequent in if y'all want to talk](https://discord.gg/vhuXNHb)


	3. Shadow of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Inko get Izuku's birthday present, however their day is about to get ruined. What is Gabriel planning on doing? How will they handle being attacked by a man hellbent on killing everyone? 
> 
> What consequences befall the duo for encountering Gabriel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Mare for betaing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this angsty chapter!
> 
> Read my end notes for my next plans!

Izuku was staring at all the hero merch trying to decide between which items to get.

“Too many choices!” Izuku grumbled out as he looked between the many posters and figurines of his favourite pro heroes.

“It’s your present, so choose which ones you want, we won’t deny any choice you make!” Inko said as she smiled brightly at her son’s expression, feeling happy to have such an innocent boy as her son.

“Do I get the limited edition Gang Orca five year anniversary figurine? Do I get another Hound Dog figurine? Do I get a figurine of All Might? Do I get posters? Too many choices!” Izuku mumbled furiously as he glanced excitedly between the stuff in the store.

“Why don’t you ask Ryo to give you the figurine you want later, I’m sure he can do that for his own son.”

“Alrighty, hmm. How about you, aaaannnnnndddd you!” Izuku said as he grabbed the limited edition figurine of Gang Orca then jogged over to grab a poster of The Wild Wild Pussycats.

“Who are they Izuku?” Inko questioned seeing the poster he had grabbed.

“New hero team, cat themed, cool quirks! There’s Mandalay, Tiger, Pixie-bob, and Ragdoll. They had their debut a year ago, and they’ve been pretty cool, so I wanted something of them before they grew incredibly popular!” Izuku said as he handed his presents to her.

“That sounds lovely sweetie, now let’s pay for these and go home so you can enjoy the gifts everyone got you!”

Izuku followed her to the checkout and was just curiously staring at all the stores nearby. He was getting anxious to return home to play with his gifts. Inko said goodbye to the cashier and took Izuku’s hand and began to lead them out of the store. Once they started making their way to where they parked, a sudden, loud explosion sounded from behind them, followed by screams and bullets being shot. 

The sudden explosion and terror caused them to freeze and turn to see what was going on. What they saw was a horrifying sight.

A cloaked figure wearing a mask and body armour was shooting everyone near him with two shotguns, before tossing them aside and pulling more shotguns out of his cloak. They could faintly hear the figure laughing, which unnerved the two of them even more than they already were. Inko, knowing they had to run from this villain, quickly started yanking on Izuku’s hand, which snapped him out of his daze as he followed his mother away from the evil villain.

However, the villain had other plans.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Gabriel, it’s time we reveal ourselves to hero society, go to the Doisaci marketplace, and kill anyone there. Once we make a statement, we will get an influx of offers from other organizations and we can slowly take down everyone who gets in the way of our plans!” A younger, carefree feminine voice spoke through the earpiece.

“Any witnesses?” Gabriel muttered.

“Up to you, leaving a couple of witnesses wounded, but alive would boost our display by showing that we can attack people, and keep them alive should the need arise. Anything else?”

“Okay, I’ll destroy that place until I’m forced to retreat.”

Gabriel pressed the off button on the bluetooth, and let out a chuckle.

“Here we are! Time to make a scene!” 

Gabriel reached into his trenchcoat and grabbed out two grenades and pulled the pin before tossing them at a couple of store doors. He mentally counted to three, then twisted his quirk to create shotguns, and opened fire, shooting every single person he saw as soon as the explosions rang out. Quickly pulling out two more shotguns, he continued his massacre, laughing evilly at the looks of pure horror on the civilians.

It was as he reloaded for the third time that he spotted a giant green haired monkey and a skinny green haired woman starting to run away. Glancing at those near him, seeing so many bodies and crippled individuals made him smile. Quickly activating his quirk he flew in pursuit of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku was pulling his mother as fast as he could to try and run when he noticed the lack of gunfire and laughter. The hair on the back of his neck stood and he spun around and saw the cloaked figure forming right beside them, shotguns and all.

“One of you two will live, so I shall share my name with you before I cripple you badly. I am Reaper, and I will make everyone submit to Talon!” The newly identified Reaper let out.

Realizing what was about to happen, Izuku pulled Inko as hard as he could to try and pick her up and run with her, however he was too slow. 

Reaper pulled the trigger on his shotguns leading to one shot shooting Izuku in the chest, and the other tearing into Inko’s arm. Feeling the shotgun pellets impact his chest drew a dull numbing pain that made him grunt. However, Inko was in way worse shape, as she let out a piercing cry of agony as she felt her entire right arm spike in pain. Hearing her cry of pain caused something to snap in Izuku, he spun to look Reaper dead in the eyes.

“AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gang Orca had gotten word of a villain attack nearby, and he rushed with his two sidekicks to put an end to the villain attack before it got bad. He saw a large pillar of smoke rising from the shopping district the report was at, as he neared he suddenly smelt the putrid odor of burning flesh. That caused his stomach to plummet as he hoped he wasn’t too late to save the lives of endangered civilians.

When he turned the corner he nearly puked at the carnage that took place there. Several buildings were burning, and he saw a large pile of dead bodies, lying on the ground next to shattered glass. He suddenly heard two gunshots come from further into the site and quickly ordered his two sidekicks to have one call other heroes immediately for a ‘Code four-seven-one’ and the other would follow him to stop the repulsive actions of this villain.

As he got past the flames, he saw a large viridian haired ape civilian swinging madly at this mist figure that kept reforming, and shooting him once, before turning back into mist. Quickly assessing their surroundings for any more danger, he spotted a green haired woman bleeding profusely from her arm.

“Take care of the woman, I’ll handle the villain!” Orca ordered as he ran towards the commotion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ ‘HE’S TOO DAMN SLIPPERY! JUST STAND STILL! YOU’LL PAY FOR HURTING MOM YOU JERK!’ Izuku thought with immense fury and rage. _

“Die stupid monkey!” Reaper spat with heavy annoyance at Izuku’s inability to just show any signs of slowing down from the pain.

Izuku managed to land a sloppy punch and swipe into Reaper when Reaper spotted Gang Orca approaching. The force behind his hit staggered Reaper a bit, however he instantly turned into a wraith form to challenge the bigger fish that had shown up.

“A hero has finally shown up to die!” Reaper menacingly said as he formed behind the large Orca hero.

“No one else shall die while I am present! Orca roared as he spun around and fired a sonic blast at Reaper, who had already moved locations to dodge the incoming attack.

“You heroes enforce society’s will to stagnate! Once every hero is dead, then humanity will be able to progress with no ‘morals’ holding us back! The quirkless should be eradicated as they are weak and will only cause us to devolve,” Reaper preached as he quickly formed and shot at Orca twice.

Reacting quickly, he blocked both shots with his bracers, which got heavily damaged as a result. Izuku rammed his head into Reaper’s back sending him flying into Orca, who fired a weak stun blast, only to grimace when Reaper faded out of the way of the blast, meaning it smacked right into Izuku.

“Don’t feel regret, the stupid monkey hasn’t thought through any of his attacks, he’s acting purely off of hate.”

“A hero who feels no regret for catching a civilian in the crossfire of their attack, is no hero at all!” Orca said as he fired a massive blast at where he predicted Reaper would form.

To Reaper’s dismay, he was unable to evade the massive blast of sound, which sent him flying into a building as he solidified. Thinking quickly, Reaper fired his shotguns directly at Gang Orca, feeling the strength return to him slowly from tanking that massive attack. He quickly threw his shotguns aside and pulled two fresh ones out and started unloading into Izuku who ended up throwing Reaper into the air.

All Might landed on the roof facing directly at Reaper smiling brightly, before it sunk a little when a massive gust of flames blasted through where Reaper once was. 

“I’m not letting you take my glory!” An enraged voice shouted from down below.

“Calm down Endeavor! Let’s ensure this villain is dealt with before we lower our guards! But have no fear everyone! We are here to help!” All Might shouted out with his signature smile.

“Can anyone of you guys see him?” Ingenium asked as he had just shown up with his father.

“I lost sight of that terrorist right as Endeavor blasted him with his fire,” Gang Orca spoke worriedly as he kept glancing around with slight paranoia.

“That villain must have been susceptible to fire then if no one sees that freak!” Endeavor roared in anger at the lackluster fight.

“He has to have fled seeing all of us here, keep your guards up people, he might try to finish one of us off!”

_ ‘Heroes good!’  _ Was all Izuku could think before he fell over from the strain of fighting through the onslaught.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ *Beep*  _

_ *Beep*  _

_ *Beep* _

Izuku slowly awoke hearing the slow beeping of the heart monitor. His whole body felt incredibly stiff and sore, he felt a light weight pressing down on his chest. Opening his eyes he was met with messy dark purple hair, and two jacks wrapped around his wrist. He couldn’t help but find the sight of his best friend adorable and cute. He then noticed that his whole body was wrapped in casts, and then he tried to recall why he ended up here.

_ ‘Okay, so I had fun at school with my friends, then we celebrated my birthday at my house with my pack and their families, next was me getting my… my presents from a store! And then-’ _

He stopped thinking when he remembered the attack, and what happened to his mother. His heart rate began to spike out of sheer worry and panic, which, of course, awoke Kyoka. Who groggily looked around to try and stop the rapid beeping, only to realize it was the heart monitor. He then locked eyes with her tearful expression, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying tears of happiness.

“You’re awake! You’re awake!” Kyoka cried out as she embraced him, which served to calm his heart down a little.

“Where’s mom?” Izuku barely rasped out as he looked into her eyes begging for an answer.

“She’s likely going to live, according to nurses. But they needed to do surgery on her and you. They were least sure about you because of the sheer amount of bullets they took out.” Upon her saying that, two nurses and Ryo burst into the room with worry and hope plastered on their faces.

“Izuku!” Ryo howled out as he tightly embraced Izuku. 

“Hey dad.”

“I was worried I was going to lose the both of you when I heard about that attack! I literally ran as fast as my legs could carry me! I was too late! I got there after the ambulance took you both away, and seeing all the bodies made me fear the worst!” Ryo howled uncontrollably.

“I’m fine now aren’t I?” Izuku weakly barked back, only to get slapped by Ryo and jabbed by Kyoka.

“Izuku Inui, the amount of pellets the amazing doctors and nurses here removed from you while you were in a coma, were far too many. If you didn’t have the skin thickness and bone durability you have, well I would’ve lost both you and Inko.  _ Please don’t risk your life like that again, I don’t want to lose you! _ ” 

“I’ll try, we didn’t exactly try to fight him, he stopped us from fleeing and attacked us, if I remember correctly, my mind is foggy beyond belief after the attack began.”

“Izuku, I was planning on waiting, but I think it’s time we begin fully training you to be a hero. That way, should such an incident like this happen again, you’ll be prepared to handle it if necessary. Kyoka, I’ll be bringing you into the training too as I know you guys have wanted to be heroes together.” Ryo said seriously as he looked at Kyoka awaiting her response.

“I can? Alright I accept that training, not like my old man will do any of my training.”

“Excellent, I know you guys have been doing some workouts during gym classes, but the stuff I’ll put you two through will be the ruffest thing you’ve felt for the first while. Now let’s let the nurses and doctors do a check up on Izuku, let’s go wait outside for their word.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like forever to Izuku, he was allowed to get up and walk with his family, only that he had to walk with crutches for the first couple of days to allow his body a chance to recover. Once Izuku stepped outside of his room, he slowly made his way to Ryo and Kyoka. The latter of whom immediately hugged him tightly.

“How long was I out?” Izuku asked the two of them.

“You were in a coma for three weeks son. All of your friends miss you deeply. Kyoka was the only one they allowed in because of how we called them a family friend. We tried to say the same for your other two close friends, but they only allowed one non family guest into each of your rooms.”

“Where’s mom?” Izuku hesitantly asked as he looked around at all the rooms around them.

“She’s in the I.C.U., the people there have been working day in and day out on trying to ensure she can keep her arm. Various healing quirks kept getting applied to her, which is why she’s still unconscious. Any time she gains some energy, they immediately apply a healing quirk to try and recover.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping they are able to save Inko’s arm. I never saw it myself, but according to mister wolf over there, it wasn’t pretty.” Kyoka added in quietly.

“Can we go see her? I wanna see mom.” 

“We can see if we can enter, they don’t allow entry if they are actively working on her. Come on pups!” Ryo said as he smiled for the first time since that day. 

Ryo led the two to the receptionist in the lobby and waited for their turn to make their request. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Ryo finally got to the front of the line. Once there he cleared his throat to talk to her.

“Ryo Inui, I’m here with my son Izuku and his closest friend Kyoka Jirou. We’d like to see if we can visit Inko Inui while we are here.” Ryo politely barked out as he ran his hands over his clothes to smooth them out more.

“Alrighty! Let’s see here… it’s open for you three to visit her. Head down the hall to the right, and into room 221. Knock when you get there and the head doctor will let you three in.”

“Thank you, have a nice rest of your shift!” 

“Have a good day Ryo.”

“Alright, time to see your mom Izuku. Kyoka, stay close to Izuku to serve as an anchor if I am not enough!” Ryo barked out firmly.

“Yes sir!” Kyoka said as she moved to right beside Izuku.

Ryo then led the three of them down the path he had quickly memorized from his countless trips down to her room, as evident by him just staring at all the surroundings as he quietly made his way. The three of them remained somberly silent as they made their way there, praying that Inko would recover, with Ryo holding the least hope, and Izuku holding the most.

After a short walk, they arrived in front of the door to room 221. Ryo let out a sigh, and knocked twice against the familiar door before he turned to look at the faded claw marks in the wall beside the door. Izuku saw that and knew that his father had to let out his anger somewhere, and that wall was the unfortunate victim to his first lash out. Before he could get too into his muttering, the door opened and closed as the doctor gestured for the three of them to follow him to the nearby bench. Once they were seated, he cleared his throat.

“Before we let you guys in, I need to inform you about the outcome,” the head doctor said as he pondered his wording.

“What is it? Please tell us the truth, we’d rather deal with the pain immediately than be led around as you toe the line!” Ryo barked out.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, but Inko’s arm is unable to be saved. We’ll work on amputating it over the night. Once she awakens, we’ll ask her what she wants for her prosthetic arm to look like. She’ll still be able to use the prosthetic arm to do daily tasks, but she’ll not ever feel the arm there ever again.”

Hearing his words, caused all of them to drop their heads in sorrow, but they quickly lifted them up and nodded at the doctor.

“Now that that’s out of the way, you may go in to see her if you still want to see her.”

“We will. Thanks for telling us about the results.” Ryo sorrowfully said as he walked with a heavy heart.

Once they got to the door, they all took a deep breath before pushing the door open gently. Inside they saw one lone hospital bed, and several machines and wires attached to the inhabitant of the bed. Izuku walked slowly toward the bed and stared at his mother’s peaceful sleeping face, he felt his cheeks getting wet as tears slowly flowed down his face. Without even realizing it, one of his hands had moved to grab the blanket near the arm he knew was going to be amputated.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take that shot,” Izuku said as he choked back his sobs, thinking that her lost arm was his fault.

He slowly lifted up the blanket covering the arm, and felt his rage culminating at both himself and the villain who killed all those innocent people that day. However, before it could snap and cause him to go berserk, he felt arms wrap around the arm that laid idle at his side. He quickly glanced at the person who was hugging his arm, and saw Kyoka had tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

“C-come on, let’s get it over with. Ryo is probably feeling worse than you are right now because at least you were there to help her.” Kyoka calmly said to try to get Izuku to see the positive of the attack.

“I couldn’t save her arm!” Izuku snarled at Kyoka, clearly showing her attempt had failed.

But he knew he had to see the damage done to the limb. So he lifted it up enough to see the damage, and what greeted the two of them was not a pretty sight. Right below her shoulder they could see the bone, and the muscles that surrounded the bone were torn and looked beyond dry. It made Izuku feel sick to his stomach that she had to take such a blow, when he could’ve taken said blow if he tackled her. He quickly set the blanket back down and made his way to his dad’s side.

“I wish I could’ve protected her! I’m a pro hero and I failed to protect my own wife! I should have gone with them instead of staying behind to clean up! Am I even deserving of being a hero?” Ryo quietly yelled at himself as he rested his head against the wall.

“I think we should go home now, get my parents to help comfort you two. Also, please stop acting like Inko is dead, she just lost an arm.” Kyoka said bluntly as she looked at the two, only to realize she messed up from the ensuing anger.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m surprised you got off free from that massacre Gabriel! We did get the attention we wanted from other organizations though, so it’s been a win win result!” A woman with short black hair going down to her neck with pink and purple highlights said, while leaning over a railing.

“Sombra, stop fooling around! I doubt all the heroes are convinced that I am dead, and even those that do think I am dead are probably hunting down our organization.”

The newly identified Sombra let out a loud giggle hearing his thoughts. 

“You always forget how much control I have over the internet Gabriel. I have access to the entire criminal database. It’s honestly pathetic how little security they have against a technological manipulation quirk.”

Reaper let out a grumble as he recalled the attack he pulled off. Then he gained a smirk as he recalled the monkey he fought against.

“Sombra, if you have such massive control over the internet. Find me the details regarding the giant ape I fought at the massacre. Things that I can exploit if we face off against each other again,” Reaper said as he sat up and walked into their kitchen.

“Worried about him are you?”

“Yes, he was able to fight after taking several clips from my Hellfires. Few people can survive two shots, let alone several clips. He never really threatened me as he was far too slow to land any hits, but that can change easily .”

“Who do you think will reach out to us first?”

“Probably some low scum, our attack may have been impactful, but the big wolves are still going to be unsure of recruiting us for the time being.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Wanna go on a date after everything is sorted?” Sombra asked as she stared at him.

“No. Too much needs to be done right now, any time we could spend on a date, is time we could be dedicating to spreading my reputation. The faster we get the alpha to acknowledge us, the easier it will be to spread our control and achieve our goals.”

“Ugh, fine! You’re no fun Gabe, I guess you really don’t like me huh?”

“Enough! I don’t know how we ended up dating, but if you’re taking more value in our relationship than our plans, I’ll end whatever we have going on between us!” Reaper said as he glared at Sombra.

“Fine, sorry Gabe~” Sombra sang out.

“Are you going to get me the details I asked? Or are you going to make me get them myself?”

“I’m working on it! It’s a lot harder to find a specific person based off of looks alone than it is any other detail you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to kill that damn monkey the next time I see him for damaging our introduction so badly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now returning to my other fics! I will update Demonic Hero first, then I'll hit up Wave Manipulation, then IRC!
> 
> [The Discord server I frequent in if y'all want to talk](https://discord.gg/vhuXNHb)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Until my next update! Later!


End file.
